Solo es un sueño?
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Desde hace tiempo Naruto y Hinata sienten que su relacion no pueden avanzar mas, ahora Hinata desarrolla nuevos sentimientos hacia una de sus mas cercanas amiga... Sakura, ¿Esto es sueño o realidad? SakuHina. One Shot


Hola chicos y chicas, bueno vengo con una historia que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia:**

*Un poco de lime.

*Yuri

*Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Es todo gracias y disfrutenlo.

**¿Solo es un sueño?**

Era la hora de clases y varios de los alumnos comenzaban a desesperarse, principalmente, cierto chico rubio.

-Ya quiero irme de este lugar!, no lo aguanto mas- grito el chico mientras se agarraba los cabellos.

-Tran… tranquilo, Naruto-kun, no te impacientes- dijo Hinata tratando de alejar las manos del chico de su rubia cabellera. Naruto y Hinata llevaban un tiempo saliendo, sin embargo, ambos sentían que ya no podían soportar más estar más tiempo juntos. Sus amigos, Sakura y Sasuke sabían de esta situación, ambos los apoyaban pero a pesar de los consejos, ellos parecían no escuchar.

-Hinata-chan, puedo hablar contigo- comento Sakura a su amiga una vez que pasaron las tres horas que restaban de clases.

-Si, claro Sakura-chan- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y seguía a su amiga, una vez que se encontraron detrás del colegio, Sakura hablo.

-Bueno Hinata, cuando piensas terminar con Naruto?- dijo la chica un poco… ¿impaciente? Impaciente, ¿Por qué Sakura lo había preguntado de esa manera?

-Sa… Sakura-chan, Por… porque la prisa?- pregunto nerviosa. Sakura coloco su brazo a un lado de la chica, apoyándose en la pared, como si la retuviera.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, se nota que tu y Naruto ya no sienten nada el uno con el otro- dijo la chica seria acercándose a Hinata.

-Etto… Sakura-chan, podrías alejarte un poco de mi?- dijo la chica un poco incomoda, por alguna razón, su corazón latió mas rápido que de costumbre, tal vez mas que cuando se acercaba a Naruto.

-Oh lo siento Hinata-chan, no creí que te incomodaría- dijo la chica sonrojada y nerviosa. –Pero dime, cuando piensan terminar?-

-No… No me presiones Sakura-chan, quiero estar unos días mas con el- dijo haciendo que en el rostro de su amiga se dibujara un rostro lleno de decepción.

-Oh, lo siento, perdona pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo tomando sus cosas y dejando a una Hinata confundida y nerviosa. En los últimos días que hablaba Hinata con Sakura, sentía cierta presión en el pecho, su corazón latió con demasiada prisa, su rostro se tornaba rojo a cada momento y sentía la gran necesidad de estar con ella mucho, pero mucho tiempo, conocerla mejor de lo que ya la conoce, conocerla a fondo. Reacciono a lo que estaba pensando y se golpeo la cabeza con la pared.

-Como se te ocurre pensar en eso Hinata, como puedes pensar en eso?- se preguntaba a si misma, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Pensar en que Hinata-chan?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-Na… Naruto-kun, yo… yo solo decía… yo decía…- su mente estaba totalmente revuelta, sus ideas rebotaban por todas partes sin dejarla pensar bien por unos segundos.

-No te sobresaltes Hinata, oye, creo que tenemos que… bueno… tu sabes- había llegado el momento, al fin después de tres semanas de discutirlo si seria lo mejor para los dos, al fin había llegado el momentos.

-Si, ya lo se- dijo un poco triste observando sus pies.

-Bueno, entonces… mira no quiero que… sufras por esto- dijo le chico nervioso, al parecer el tampoco se sentía bien con eso.

-No te preocupes por mi Naruto-kun… lo entiendo muy bien, lo entiendo perfectamente, además… esto ya lo habíamos discutido… quedamos en que… si en este tiempo no ocurría nada, entonces podríamos-

-Podríamos terminar con esto, Hinata yo… yo quiero que seamos amigos, no quiero perder tu amistad- dijo tomando su mano, Hinata estaba triste pero por alguna razón, no sentía que fuera a llorar.

-Yo tampoco Naruto-kun, quiero ser tu amiga… quiero que sientas mi apoyo como amiga- dijo un poco alegre para calmar al chico, acto seguido, Hinata sintió los brazos del chico rodearla por la cintura, como lo hacia cuando eran novios, solo que esta vez, no hubo beso ni nada, solo un abrazo que mas de despedida, era de amistad.

-Siempre serás de mis mejores amiga Hinata… puede que la mejor- dijo una vez que la había soltado y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Tu también Naruto-kun- dijo sonriente. Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. –Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata haciendo que el chico girase para verla.

-Si, Hinata-chan?-

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Naruto se acerco a ella.

-No me des las gracias, si no tendría que decir lo mismo de ti, nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan- dijo volviendo a retomar su camino pero ahora el fue quien detuvo a Hinata. –Por cierto Hinata-chan-

-Si?-

-Dime, de que hablaron Sakura-chan y tu?- Hinata se sonrojo un poco al oír su nombre y sintió sus piernas temblar al recordar como Sakura la acorralaba y se acercaba.

-De… de nada importante, por… porque?-

-Bueno, antes de verte, me tope con ella y… estaba triste… creo que estaba llorando, por eso te lo pregunto- dijo pensativo mientras Hinata se sentía mal por Sakura.

-Ah… pues no es nada, no es nada en serio, no hablamos de nada importante- dijo nerviosa pero de manera disimulada. Naruto la observo un rato y después hablo.

-De seguro tiene algo que ver con Sasuke-dobe- concluyo.

-Si… si tal vez sea lo mas seguro- dijo dándole la razón. Naruto se quedo callado y volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, hablare con Sasuke, tu habla con Sakura-chan deacuerdo Hinata-chan?-

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, hablare con ella- dijo la chica mientras se despedía de el. –Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-

-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se separaban, cada quien por su lado. Durante el camino a casa, Hinata reflexiono sobre lo que había sucedido con Sakura, el hecho de que haya actuado de esa manera la había asustado, pero a la vez, sintió una sensación tan extraña, una sensación que no había sentido en su vida. Pero esa sensación ya llevaba mucho tiempo, desde ese día que Hinata se quedo a dormir a casa de Sakura, desde ese día, sentía esa sensación extraña. Llego hasta la casa de la peli-rosada, iba a tocar la puerta, pero dudo un momento, al final se decidió y toco el timbre. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie contestaba.

-Lo mas seguro es que no se encuentre en casa- dijo para si mientras tomaba sus cosas, pero se detuvo al oír una voz contestar.

-Si? Hay alguien?-pregunto la voz de Sakura.

-Soy yo… Hinata- dijo nerviosa, nadie contesto por unos segundos.

-Espera Hinata, en un momento te abro- dijo Sakura, se oía nerviosa. Unos segundos mas tarde, la puerta se abrió. –Pasa Hinata- dijo Sakura desde adentro. Hinata entro y no vio Sakura.

-Donde estas Sakura?- pregunto una ves que entro.

-Siéntate, en un momento te atiendo- dijo desde la planta alta. Hinata entro algo temerosa, cosa extraña, porque ya había entrado otra veces a su casa, como cuando fue el cumpleaños de Naruto y Sasuke o la vez que ella durmió con en su casa. Llego hasta la sala y tomo asiento, Hinata observo la casa de Sakura, en la sala, en una mesita, había un bello arreglo floral y una foto de Sakura con su madre adoptiva Tsunade, quien se encontraba de viaje, vio a la chica como sonreía en aquella fotografía, se veía tan feliz, alegre, hermosa… al oír esta ultima palabra, Hinata se sonrojo y dejo la fotografía en su lugar.

-Ah Hinata-chan, que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Sakura detras de ella. Al darse vuelta, Hinata observo que Sakura llevaba una bata de baño, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-Perdona… perdona, no quería interrumpir tu baño- dijo la chica mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no me enoja en lo absoluto- dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el cabello. Sakura se aproximo a Hinata y se sentó a su lado. –Dime, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la chica, observando a Hinata. Hinata sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre ella y se puso más nerviosa.

-Etto… Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun me dijo que… que te vio triste una vez que hablamos- dijo la chica nerviosa y preocupada a vez. Sakura, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-Triste? Me vio triste?-

-Si- Sakura se quedo pensativa un rato.

-Na, no es nada, no hay de que preocuparse Hinata-chan, no es anda te lo aseguro- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, pero su rostro cambio radicalmente. –Pero…-

-Pero?-

-Olvídalo Hinata-chan, olvídalo sabes- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Espera Sakura-chan- dijo la chica mientras trataba de detenerla, pero la torpeza de la chica hizo que Sakura cayera y ella cayera sobre ella.

-Hinata-chan…-pronuncio Sakura sonrojada.

-Lo… lo siento Sakura-chan… yo… yo…- dijo nerviosa, su mente volvió a dar vueltas, las ideas volvieron a rebotar por todas partes, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo y al final. Hinata beso a Sakura. Sintió los labios de la peli-rosada en los suyos, saboreo aquellos labios suaves y con un sabor semejante a la fresa. Estaba a punto de profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella hasta que en su cabeza todo se acomodo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separo rápidamente y vio la mirada de Sakura totalmente abierta y sorprendida. Hinata solo se llevo sus manos a su boca.

-Perdona, perdona Sakura-chan, yo no… perdón- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a pararse pero al momento que quería huir, una mano detuvo su pie, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al duro piso. –Sa… Sakura-chan, perdón, no te enojes- dijo mientras cerraba duramente sus ojos.

-Hinata-chan- dijo Sakura con una voz divertida. –Tu… te gusto?- pregunto al final, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos y viera a Sakura sobre ella.

-Sa… Sakura-chan… yo…- dijo pero Sakura la callo posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No es necesario que me mientas o que digas que no fue tu intención, Hinata-chan… si eso es lo que sientes, no lo ocultes o lo niegues, porque yo… yo te amo- dijo al final Sakura sorprendiendo a Hinata. Acerco su rostro lo suficiente a ella y la beso por fin. En su mente, Hinata sentía ganas de retirarla, apartarla, pero sus manos no respondían y sus piernas tampoco, parecía como si su ser deseaba ese momento. Con sus brazos, rodeo a Sakura atrayéndola hacia ella, ambas profundizaron mas el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, Hinata comenzó a retirarla bata de Sakura y Sakura metió sus manos dentro de su blusa y su brazier tocando uno de sus pechos. Esto último provoco que Hinata gimiera.

-Hinata-chan… quieres… seguir con esto?- pregunto Sakura quien se encontraba sin su bata, desnuda frente a una Hinata sonrojada y excitada.

-Yo… si, quiero continuar con esto- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Segura? Si no quieres no…- dijo Sakura pero Hinata la cayo.

-Estoy segura, no te preocupes además, no me puedo embarazar- agrego mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sakura. Sakura sonrió igual.

-Bien, espero no te arrepientas- dijo desabrochándole la blusa.

-No te preocupes, tú sigue- dijo segura. Sakura y Hinata, pasaron la noche juntas, amandose la una a la otra, aquella noche, Hinata se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que ella quería rechazar, como una teoría imposible, algo que jamás iba a llegar o ha ocurrir. Se sentía plena, esa sensación extraña, ahora era algo que jamás iba a olvidar en su vida, un momento en que ambas experimentaban territorio desconocido, siempre habían sentido curiosidad por como es una relación lesbianica, ahora ambas lo experimentaban y lo gozaban. Aquella noche, no seria olvidada.

Ya amanecía, Hinata se despertó sobresaltada.

-Donde estoy?... Es mi habitación?- pregunto para si al verse en su cuarto.

-Hinata! Despierta dormilona o perderás la clase- dijo su hermana detrás de la puerta.

-Si, ya voy- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba un baño rápido. –Fue solo un sueño, un sueño- dijo triste mientras sentía el agua tocar su cuerpo. Después de desayunar, Hinata fue a clases, donde encontró a sus amigos, Naruto la saludo con un beso como era de costumbre, Sakura, estaba con Sasuke y con Ino platicando, probablemente de algún tema gracioso, pues los tres reían con ganas, después se les unió Naruto y Hinata. Así, los cinco chicos se pasaron el resto del tiempo platicando hasta que llego Kakashi.

-Bien, chicos, ahora formaremos grupos de trabajo, recuerden que serán parejas, la primera pareja es… Naruto y Sasuke- dijo mientras Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaban miradas de rivalidad. –Calmados los dos… Ino, tu trabajaras con Shikamaru- dijo mientras varias vocecitas les hacían burla. –Ya cállense! Sakura y Hinata, ustedes formaran la siguiente pareja-

-De acuerdo sensei- dijo Sakura alegre.

-Si, me parece bien- fue lo único que dijo Hinata. Pasaron las clases hasta que llego el receso.

-Oye Hinata-chan, puedo hablar contigo- pregunto Naruto.

-Claro- dijo Hinata mientras lo acompañaba. Hinata no sabia de que hablarían, tal es otra vez le darían vuelta al asunto sobre su relación. Pero Hinata se sorprendió al ver como su sueño se repetía. Naruto se expreso de la misma manera como lo había hecho en su sueño, las mismas palabras, las mismas acciones se repetían.

-Te ocurre algo Hinata?- pregunto al final.

-Que?-

-No te veo sorprendida ni nada, parece como si ya lo esperabas esto- dijo Naruto mientras comía un poco de su ramen.

-No, no es nada, de verdad-

-Hola Naruto, hola Hinata- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Ah Sakura-chan, como estas?- dijo Naruto alegre saludándola.

-Bien, oye Hinata para el trabajo, puedes ir a mi casa al terminar las clases?- pregunto Sakura alegre.

-Si, claro Sakura-chan-

-Bien, te espero al finalizar la clase- dijo mientras se alejaba. Las horas pasaban y al final, Hinata y Sakura estaban caminando hacia la casa de la última.

-Y bien?- pregunto Sakura.

-Y bien que?-

-Ya terminaron?-

-Ah eso… si, ya terminamos- dijo Hinata sin tomarle mucha importancia. Su mente se encontraba divagando, observando los letreros y anuncios de la calle.

-Oye Hinata-

-Si?-

-Soñaste conmigo verdad?- pregunto Sakura sacando de su mente a Hinata trayéndola a la realidad.

-Que si soñé contigo? De que hablas?-

-No te hagas Hinata-chan- dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de ella y le plantaba un beso. Hinata no pudo creer la reacción de su amiga, fueron hasta un callejón y ahí Hinata y Sakura profundizaron más el beso.

-Espera… Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata tratado de separar a su "amiga".

-Que ocurre Hinata-chan? Perdona que haya actuado así, perdona-dijo mientras se alejaba pero Hinata la detuvo.

-No es mejor ir a una habitación?- pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa. Sakura la miro divertida.

-De acuerdo, vamos mi casa no esta tan lejos aun- dijo mientras salían y tomadas de las manos fueron hasta la casa de Sakura, donde en la habitación de Sakura, aquel sueño, se hacia realidad…

Xxxxxx

Que opinan? La verdad esto de hacer Yuri no se me da muy bien asi que espero opiniones y/o criticas, sean amables pero tampoco mansitos XD eso q!

Jejeje bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D y grax por leerlo :D


End file.
